FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional cutter-blade 12 that has a polygonal center hole 31, formed in a center thereof, that enables the cutter-blade 12 to pass through a rotational cutter arbor 21. A periphery of the conventional cutter-blade 12 protrudes forth, thereby shaping a knife-edge 121. The cutter-blade 12 has a great thickness (e.g., a thickness of at least about 2 mm) which increases the cost of the cutter-blade 12 due to its increased thickness.
In addition, during the process of breaking the paper, the paper can only be cut off into strips by the conventional cutter-blade 12. This limits the application and performance capabilities of the cutter-blade 12.